


she always was a stair listener

by Sternbeere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternbeere/pseuds/Sternbeere
Summary: Albus/Delphi pairing, her perspective, 10 years later, AU, they are both adult !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Albus/Delphi pairing, her perspective, 10 years later, AU, they are both adult !

10 years later:  
Delphis PoV:  
It was night. The moon and the stars shone brightly. She sat on the stairs and listened. Some things just never change. But it were not talks she listened to, besides she was not sitting alone. Who she was ? Delphi Diggory, Delphini Rowle, the Augurey, the heiress of Slytherin, most recently Delphini Potter. What irony !  
What did she listened to ? His heartbeat, it was even now, calm almost, but only almost. She smiled to herself, a happy smile not a sinister one, she felt flattered. Who could blame her ?  
She raised up a little and took a deep breath. Even faint, diluted in the slightly warm summer air, his scent was intoxicating. She tried to distract herself, let her mind wander.  
When did she begin to care ? She did not remember. Maybe it was since she saw him sitting on this very stairs. Lonely and Lost, that was, what they both were. Outcasts, spares, with a desire to be great. Slytherins in one way or other. So much alike and so different.  
He was ready to save lives, to save the world even. She would condemn everyone and everybody to hell, if needed be. She was cunning, mysterious. He was straight-forwards and slightly naive.  
Delphini remembered how she wanted to use this traits. It was a bad memory, it made her cringe. She let it go.  
"You should stuck around, teach me", he once told her. "Sure, we are friends, apparently friends", she answered. She did not mean it, not yet anyways. She stayed. "He is not involved in the things that happened between our parents.", she thought one day. "Why should he pay ?"  
The prophecy was rubbish. She threw it in the bin, together with a broken time turner.  
Friendship was precious. She took it, without regrets.  
Delphini listened whenever he needed her to. She helped him with his O. W. L. s and N. E.W. T. s. Gave advice, when she could. Helped resolving the arguments he and Scorpius had from time to time. They belonged together after all. She let him cry on her shoulder, when some girl broke his heart.  
And then, then he was out of Hogwarts. An adult. Time was so quick sometimes. Things changed or was it her perception ? She was not sure. All she knew was, that she found herself mesmerized by his green eyes. She looked into them way too long. And then she caught herself watching his lips open and close, instead of listening, like she always did.  
She found it wrong. People should not be stuck in the past of course. But she was, who she was: Voldemorts daughter. Even the thought of loving Harry Potters son felt wrong, let lone really loving him. Even worse, she was older than him. Being older as woman, was improper in every respect. Let alone her reputation. Albus Potter deserved better.  
So she left. She broke, she withered. But Delphini did not mind, if that was what would make him happy at the end.  
Alas, it did not. He followed her, asked why she had let him down. Of course she could not tell the truth, only excuses. That was when he started to wither too.  
She could not watch, so she confessed. He did too. She could not resist.  
They were together. It caused an uproar, not only in their families. "Romeo and Juliet", Rita Skeeter had called them, once she found out. The journalist always had a hand for unnecessary drama.  
It took a while till their story did not appear in the prophet anymore. It took even more time for their families to calm down. Although, old Rodolphus was still sulking. It was ridiculous of him.  
In any way, Delphini was honestly glad the Potters did not have the nasty habit of cutting their family members of, when they did not like their choice in love matters. She would not forgive herself for making Albus suffer on her behalf.  
But as the matters were, the right choice had been an easy one. She smiled at the ring on her finger.  
Then she turned, only to meet Albus' eyes looking directly into hers....


End file.
